


Safe and Sound

by junjoutattoo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: A tiny flashback, Angst, Being the lover of a superhero is tough, Can't wait for Doctor Strange, Cute, Everett is worried, I'm currently obsessed with this couple, M/M, Strange is fighting evil, Surprises, Waiting for his return, engagement ring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junjoutattoo/pseuds/junjoutattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the lover of a superhero is tough especially for Everett's case when it comes to his boyfriend, Stephen (Doctor Strange) who goes off saving the world. It bugs him often if he ever survives the horrifying event and he prays that his hero would come back to him. But soon enough, a gift would be arriving just for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry about this. :P

Everett Ross, in his comforting pajamas, sits on the long couch late at night in the living room. He couldn't sleep and there was a perfect reason why he couldn't. The news was on the TV and it's top story was the attack on New York. A greater force from the spiritual dimension attacked the city and upon looking at some of the damages of the city, he looked nervous as his heart began wrecking him, twisting it until he would cry mercy internally. He clasped his hands together tightly and he bit his lip; he was praying that his lover would be alive. 

His lover was Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange, the primary protector of Earth. Used to be a neurosurgeon which he was very good at it until his career ending car accident left his hands permanently damaged. Everett had heard about the incident through the news and admittedly he felt bad for the man even though he met him briefly through the charity parties he attended alongside T'Challa. But it wasn't until he saw him again as the Sorcerer Supreme. He knew more of him, became good friends with him, and furthermore and unexpectedly fell in love with him. 

Strange, before this attack, had felt the enemy's strong force and reluctantly had to leave to enter another universe and while it was to save the world, it would cost most of their time together. A couple days, weeks, or months even.

Now for Everett, he was used to know about these problems especially when he worked alongside T'Challa who was the Black Panther and knew the other superheroes too such Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, and many others. So dealing with villains seeking to conquer or destroy every part of the world was no surprise to him. In fact, he finds it tiring but enticing to work upon but in this case, he couldn't help but worry for his lover's safety. But he knows he shouldn't because securing the world's safety was his priority as well. It was both of their jobs to make sure nothing bad happens to Earth but for Strange, he would literally have to go out there and battle the monsters. And that takes bigger risks and huge punches that would leave bruises or scratches. Maybe even death. Thinking about it haunted Everett's mind; the image of his lover's dead body lying and crushed within huge concrete rocks. He switched the channel quickly to one which was showing a film. A romantic and one of Everett and Strange's personal favorites as he heard James McAvoy's Robbie Turner say, "I will return, find you, love you, marry you. And live without shame."

It found no soothing manner for Everett from a film with a tragic ending but it reminded him of Stephen.

 

_Everett remembered when this one was on when Stephen was staying over at his house one night They laid together on the couch with Stephen holding onto Everett with his warm scarred hands and their eyes were glued to the screen. Everett tried his hardest not to cry at the scene where Robbie was accused of rape and taken away from his lover, Cecilia. He internally wanted to scold at Briony for doing so over jealousy and he remained a hatred against her throughout the course of the movie. From that scene to when the heart wrenching twist was revealed. Once the credits rolled in, Everett finally felt tiny tears streaming down his cheeks. But he held his lover's hands over his mouth so Stephen felt the tears coming down and wetting them. He looked over him and kissed him on the cheek while calming him, "It's okay." Everett shook his head as he bawled, "No, it isn't. Why would she do that to her own sister?" He felt and sounded foolish when he asked this even when the reason was truly obvious._

_"She happens to do things without thinking because she still had the greedy thought that Robbie would be hers. She doesn't realize the monster she has become until she sees the damage she had caused for Cecilia and Robbie and herself included. That is why it is called Atonement because she could never forgive herself of the decision she has made," Stephen explained. "There are people who have done that but it's in their hearts to decide to atone for their actions. I have known some that don't atone for their actions."_

_Everett turned over to his lover allowing him to see his saddened face and Stephen wiped off the tears that continued to pour down. Their hands were still glued together as Everett couldn't bring himself to let them go as he replied, "Stephen, if we were ever separated and when I mean separated, I mean being away for a long time, will you try to find me?" Stephen made a smile at him as he kissed his hands as he recited the quote from the film, "I will return, find you, love you, marry you. And live without shame." Everett made a tiny smile as Stephen pulled him close for a kiss._

_"I love you," Everett said._

_"I love you too," Stephen replied._

 

Everett continued to finish up the film with the thought of Stephen in his mind with feeling such happiness over the false ending of Cecilia and Robbie's happy end when they were reunited after the war. He quickly imagines Stephen's strong hands embracing him close and his voice echoing to his ears giving him love and coziness.

Suddenly, he heard the door knock and he turned off the television. He got out of the couch and headed to the door. Fixing himself at the mirror in the hallway, he pictured how he would approach to the awaiting sorcerer. Slap him in the face for making him worry or kiss him because he came back safe and sound. With so much anticipation in his heart, he dashed towards the door and rapidly opened the door only to see nothing outside his door. He peaked outside and looked left and right but there was nothing. Except for a tiny red and gold fragile chest with a tag attached to it lying on his front door mattress. His anticipation died down in dissatisfaction as he took the box and closed the door behind him. 

He gazed down on the chest and sets it onto the table. He looked at the tag that writes,  _To my reason for life,_ in cursive black ink and sighs in sorrow. Everett opened the chest which played a lovely melody and contained a shiny ring on its cushion. Everett was awed as he took the ring and held it in his hands. He felt little tears rising and made a smile of comfort as he placed the ring close to his heart. 

Just then, behind him, a voice spoke up to him, "I told you once, Everett." Everett gasped as he turned around to see his beloved standing there injured from his battle like a true warrior. The sorcerer walked to him continuing, "I would return to you, find you, love you, marry you." He paused as he was in front of a whimpering Everett and he had his hand touching Everett's cheek. "And live without shame." Everett's heart began to pound more loudly when Stephen knelt down, holding Everett's hands and proposed, "Will you marry me, Everett Ross?" 

"Yes," Everett nodded. "You buffoon, I will." Everett embraced his warrior tightly and pulled him for a deep kiss. "I will," Everett repeated after he broke the kiss. "I will."

Even Stephen couldn't control himself from clutching and kissing his lover. He had longed for Everett; all of him. He couldn't wait to grab him, kiss him, and having such hesitance of not letting him go. He gradually picked him up and carried him to the room.

A couple hours later, they were sleeping in bed close together in each other's arms with Everett resting on Strange's chest wearing his engagement ring. The sorcerer's arms were wrapped around him. Their clothes were on the ground and the lights were off but the evening was romantic for the two.

 

As for the chest that stayed in the living room, when the tune was done, it swiftly closed by itself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, can't wait for the Doctor Strange movie. Have already watched Civil War which was awesome and just seeing the trailer anticipates me even more. ^_^ I also anticipate a scene between these two throughout the MCU.


End file.
